


Saturdays

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Saturdays: Twin Shadow ft HAIM





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> This song came out in 2018 but has an 80’s feel so I kinda did something. lol. My love for Twin Shadow and HAIM inspired this really. Y’all should really check em out.

**1987**

Petra was new to Southampton High. As the new girl, many stayed away from her. She had made one friend, Jane Villanueva. A nerd in her own right but Petra loved her. The two of them formed a bond, often staying over at one another’s house. Tonight was the junior/senior spring formal and Petra was having doubts.

 

“Jane, I don’t think I should go.” She said.

 

“Look, we have too. That cute senior you’ve been crushing on is gonna be there. I know you want to get one dance with her.”

 

Petra sighed. Jane was right. Jane Ramos or JR and the two friends called her was a senior and Petra’s everlasting thought. She was tall, dark and beautiful. Petra often day dreamed of the brunette.

 

“Fine. But I’m only going for an hour.”

 

Jane squealed. “YAY!”

*******

Petra was miserable. Jane has left to dance with some guy and she was stuck. The music wasn’t even that good. She had seen JR but she was with some cheerleader that couldn’t seem to keep her hands to herself. Petra sighed, standing to head out. She was close to the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

 

“Hey, leaving so soon?” The deep, husky voice said.

 

She turned, ready to tell off whatever loser grabbed her. Yet, JR stood in front of her. Petra couldn’t speak. She was at a lost for word. Here was her crush. Her hearts desire and she couldn’t speak.

 

In the background a smooth guitar rift filled the gym.

 

“Hey, dance with me. I love this song.” JR said. Petra could only nod as JR pulled her to the dance floor. The older girl pulled her close swaying to the upbeat tempo.

 

“ _Saturdays_ _when we dance in the dark and moon. When all gets real, I know you know how it feels”_

 

“I’ve wanted to ask you out. It you always run.” JR said.

 

“Sorry” Petra replies softly.

 

“No, it’s ok. I figured you had something to do or somewhere to be.”

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

“We should go out sometime.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

** 2019 **

Petra sat watching her girls play. Their little legs chasing the dog. She never liked the animal but her wife did. She spotted the woman headed her way. She looked like an angel. Her dark locks now peppered with stands of gray. The tiny wrinkles forming around her lips. Evidence of their happy life.

 

She adjusted her glasses, a new staple in her life. She pressed next on her phone, wanting to hear a different song. It was their song. As sad as the lyrics were, it was a song her and JR danced to many nights. Even now, at 47 and 49 respectively, Petra and JR would dance to this song while the twins watched and joined in.

 

The last 32 years had been so great. She had Jane to thank for forcing her to go out that night. It gave her this life. Her twins, their dog, their house, their life. JR smiled and waved as she saw Petra watching them. Petra waved back, this was it. The life she deserved.


End file.
